To Disregard is to Err
by vintagedoxy
Summary: [Hat:Kana] Kana is having dreams that bring her to reality. Can she really handle the thought that she's been living a lie? And can she be strong enough to persevere?
1. The Past that Haunts Me

**Title: To Disregard is to Err**

**Author: Rachel Elizabeth****  
Email: ceramicprincess@fanfiction.net****  
Status: Incomplete/Work in Progress**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Drama/Supernatural/Drama [are you getting that?]**

**Rating: PG-13 [for now, only becausethe Jyuunishi are tricky] **  
Warning: **Lots of fluff will eventually abound and some ending spoilers.**

**Summary: [Hatori/Kana] Kana is having dreams that bring her to reality. Can she really handle the thought that she's been living a lie? And can she be strong enough to persevere?****  
Proviso: If I _really_ owned them why would I be a poor college student?**

**Author's Comments: This is _Melodie's_ fault. I swear. So I know this is unlikely, but I _had_ to write it. Seriously, 'cause every time I watch Furuba I'm always so indignant on Hatori's behalf. So here you have it. A Kana/Hatori story, I just hope you guys enjoy it and for all you fans who read my other work . . . gomen, gomen-ne! I know how I stray, but this has been in my head for awhile.**

**Feedback: Please? I will not resort to begging—Please?****  
Dedication:To Melodie—'cause it was her fault anyway. She was the one who said, "Aww, poor Hatori." Damn her empathy!**

****

—_The past that haunts me—_

         Kana woke with a start, her forehead doused in sweat, unable to think clearly. For the past couple of nights she had been having the most vivid of dreams and she couldn't explain where they were coming from. Frightened, she looked over at her husband, determined to make sure that he was still by her side. When she heard the light snore that he emitted, she felt herself relaxing again. Perhaps she had just been sleeping wrong lately. Quietly, she scooted over to the side of the bed and hung her feet over the side to stand up. Quickly, she went to the bathroom and turned on the faucet to splash her face with a little bit of water. _What is wrong with me?_

         She and her husband had been married almost seven months now and for the past couple of months she had been having these vivid dreams. However, to say _dream seemed slightly ludicrous to her, because every feeling that she experienced while in this . . . dream felt like déjà vu. When she woke in the mornings her pillow was always soaked in tears and her eyes seemed dried out, as though she had been crying the whole night. She couldn't explain any of the things she was feeling inside. Even lately when she had looked at her husband, she felt as though he didn't quite belong with her. That, in its self, seemed exceptionally absurd. She loved her husband._

         Even thinking that she loved her husband inside her head somehow did not feel quite right to her. It was almost as though she had said the same words before, but that was ridiculous. Katsuya was the only man in the universe that she had ever had these feelings for before. _Liar! Have you forgotten so easily?_ Kana frowned, unsure of where those thoughts had come from. Perhaps she needed to take a day off from working to get her mind cleared and back on the right track. She _had _been working extraordinarily late recently. That had to be it, she had worked too much and her body was in overdrive. She promised herself that first thing in the morning, when she woke up, she would call the hospital and tell them she wasn't feeling too well.

         "Kana, come back to bed," Katsuya mumbled, sleepily.

         When the alarm went off that morning, Kana reached her hand over to the alarm and struck it. She didn't want to even think about getting out of bed, and she was actually looking forward to having this morning and maybe the rest of the week off. Kana rolled over to face her husband, and he grinned at her, sleepily. The best way to start her day was to see her husband lying next to her grinning. He was the only one in the world who understood her; he had been her best friend. She couldn't think of life without him; she didn't _want to think of life without him. Yet, somehow, those words seemed eerie to her._

         "Good morning, sleepy head," Katsuya murmured, kissing her soundly on the mouth. Kana smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss back before she rolled out of bed. She walked into the kitchen determinedly, knowing that if she didn't call the hospital now she would never be able to get today off. She silently prayed that they would accept her apologies and bid her to rest well.

         The phone rang for quite some bit before someone finally picked it up and said, "Good morning Dr. Arima's office. How can I direct your call?"

         "Good morning Megumi! How are you?" Kana asked, pleased that she was following through with her plans. Kana knew that she had a bad habit of procrastinating, and not following through a lot of the times. She had promised herself before she went back to sleep that she needed some time off, so she was not going to make excuses for herself about how the Dr. needed her.

         "Kana! I'm fine, is something the matter?" Leave it to Megumi to know when something was wrong.

         "Actually, I'm not sure what's wrong. I've been having some odd sleeping habits lately and I was wondering if it would be alright if I took this week off. I know it's short notice, but I'm afraid I'd be an absolute wreck if I came in now. You understand, right?"

         "Of _course I understand and I'm sure the Dr. will, too. You've been working like a dog these past few weeks. Get some rest and we'll see you back next week."_

         After some shared pleasantries with Megumi, Kana hung up the phone, glad that the office wasn't in turmoil. Sighing, Kana snuck a peak back at her room, only to find that her husband had gotten out of bed already. She was hoping that she could have snuck back into bed with him for some cuddling sessions.

         Later, when she was preparing breakfast and laboring over a hot stove, Katsuya came up behind her to hug her good morning. He rested his head on Kana's shoulder and grinned as Kana tried to slap his hand away from the food on the stove. "Is everything alright, K?"

         Katsuya had given her the pet name back when they had first met. He had told her it made her seem closer to him. She smiledfondly at the name and nodded her head. "Sure. I've just been getting less and less sleep lately. I don't know what's wrong with me."

         Katsuya frowned, and sat at the table, "Well, you have been working an awful lot at the hospital recently. Perhaps you just need some time for yourself." At this, Kana nodded, she was glad that he understood why she was taking off work.

         "Right, that's why I've decided to take the rest of the week off. I talked to Megumi a little while ago to tell her. She told me to rest up, of course. You know how she is."

         Katsuya grinned impishly and nodded, "Boy, do I."

         The phone rang, once, twice, and finally someone decided to pick it up. "Sohma house," a feminine voice answered, clearly out of breath. Tohru had just stepped in from picking up the groceries when she heard the phone ring. She glanced around, hoping that the call wasn't going to be something important; everyone had left this morning to do their own thing since it was Sunday. Exams had passed yesterday and Tohru was sure that everyone needed a break. However, she wasn't sure where Shigure-san had gone. He had laughingly told her something about his editor, but Tohru wasn't sure what that meant, exactly.

         "Tohru, it's Hatori, I just called to see where Yuki is. He didn't come in for his check-up this morning. I thought perhaps something had happened to him." Hatori could hear Tohru gasp in surprise on the other side, and Hatori smiled.

         "Actually, I'm not too sure where he went. Oh," she gasped again, "I'll look for him right away! He can't keep missing his appointments with you!" 

         "Thank you, Tohru and please remind him that the more that he misses these appointments, the more I will be forced to corner him and check up on him. He remembers when I went to the school, of course."

         "Right!" With that, she hung up the phone, determined to find Sohma-kun. When she found him, he was at his base, sitting on a rock. "Hatori-san just called. He said that you had an appointment with him this morning and you missed it. Is everything all right?"

         Yuki looked up at Honda-san and smiled, even when he didn't say anything at all, Honda-san always knew when something was bothering him. "I've just been thinking, I guess I just needed some time to myself, but I suppose it's made me even glummer. I apologize, Honda-san for worrying you so."

         Tohru's eyes became as round as saucers as she proclaimed, "No, no, not at all! I should be the one apologizing. I didn't know that you were trying to have some time to yourself, and I guess I just got worried and now I've messed up—"

         "Honda-san, it's fine, really."

         Unbelieving, Tohru silently slipped out of his sight, wanting to give him space so that he could continue to think on whatever was plaguing him. _Mom, just make sure that he's alright, okay?_

         Satisfied that Tohru would bring Yuki to him, Hatori hung up the phone, intent on checking up on Akito this morning. He hadn't seen how Akito had been faring for two days and he was sure that the man was getting restless. Akito always seemed as though he could never be a day without having Hatori check up on him without becoming irate. Even the servants, who were so use to his foul moods, would look happy at seeing Hatori's face if he'd been away for too long.

         When he entered the small room that Akito occupied, Hatori frowned at the figure that was lying on his side on the porch outside. Akito was not one to dress in casual clothes, and yet, there he was, looking as though he were ready to venture outside. Akito looked up from his spot on the floor and grinned at Hatori. "I've decided to pay a friend a visit."

         Hatori frowned again, unsure if this was some kind of ruse. "Yes, Akito." Hatori wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but he also wasn't sure that he wanted to know. Akito had his mood swings, and the best thing to do was to steer clear from him when he got into one. Akito was a trifle intimidating to deal with, and Hatori often wondered how his servants put up with him on a daily basis. However, Hatori would never have thought any of these thoughts out loud.

         Akito called his servant from the hallway to get the driver ready to meet him outside. The servant bowed acquiescently, and backed out of the room quietly. Akito looked back at Hatori's frowning face and placed a small smile on his face. The smile, however, never quite reached his eyes. "Don't you want to know who I will be visiting?"

         "I wouldn't presume to ask," Hatori muttered, not amused at the game that Akito had decided he wanted to play this morning.

         "Very well, but I will give my best regards to Kana and her husband for you, of course." Hatori stood shell shocked and his eyes never left Akito as he walked out of the room, his shoulders shaking with silent mirth.


	2. Clearing through the dust

**Title: To Disregard is to Err**

**Author: Rachel Elizabeth**  
Email: **ceramicprincess@fanfiction.net****  
Status: Incomplete/Work in Progress**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Drama/Supernatural/Drama [are you getting that?]**

**Rating: PG-13 [for now, only becausethe Jyuunishi are tricky] ****  
Warning: Lots of fluff will eventually abound and ****_ending spoilers_.**

**Summary: [Hatori/Kana] Kana is having dreams that bring her to reality. Can she really handle the thought that she's been living a lie? And can she be strong enough to persevere?**  
Proviso:** If I _really_ owned them why would I be a poor college student?**

**Author's Comments: This is _Melodie's_ fault. I swear. So I know this is unlikely, but I _had_ to write it. Seriously, 'cause every time I watch Furuba I'm always so indignant on Hatori's behalf. So here you have it. A Kana/Hatori story, I just hope you guys enjoy it and for all you fans who read my other work . . . gomen, gomen-ne! I know how I stray, but this has been in my head for a while.**

**Feedback: Please? I will not resort to begging—Please?****  
Dedication:To Melodie—'cause it was her fault anyway. She was the one who said, "Aw, poor Hatori." Damn her empathy!**

—_Clearing through dust—_

         She smiles as if her entity means something to me, as though she was a precious pearl in the Sohma family. I couldn't stand to look at her for more than two seconds, just _knowing_ what she had done to Hatori. Still, she looked at me with clear eyes, and I found it amusing that she remembered nothing; I took great pleasure in knowing that she never remembered a thing. It was one of the few things in life that still held amusement for me, other than the fact that everyone was under my command. Erasing people's memories was one of the few pleasures that made my spine tingle; a shiver of excitement [even from just _looking at the people] would travel down my body at their glances._

         She was a poor thing, really. She had mouse brown hair, like that girl that I allow to live at Sohma Shigure's house, Tohru. In many ways, Kana resembles Tohru in thought and action more than either of them would ever know. They were both sickeningly sweet natured, meek and they had _both fallen hard on the truth of the Sohma's. I snort indelicately and Kana looks up at me, confused, and a trifle embarrassed—as though she has anything to be _embarrassed _about. Except for the fact that she was easily controlled and half of her memories are lost causes. She _was _a poor thing, really._

         Anyone that didn't have fortitude did not belong with a cursed Sohma. Even that seemed like a ridiculous statement to me because _I _know that I would _never_ allow a member of the zodiac to marry anyone. It was a simple thing, really, if one thought about it longer than two seconds. I would always be the head of the household, I would always hold the power, and _no one_ would disobey me and . . . marry. I shudder at the thought, thinking it ludicrous for a Jyuunishi to have physical contact like that.

         That girl, Tohru, the one who was so ordinary, she too, once thought that she could save the Jyuunishi. However, I knew better, I've known these cursed souls their wholes lives; there was no one who could _save_ them—or me, and I would not let her expel my control. It had been entertaining to watch her stutter and cry in the rain, hurt and confused as Kyou's true form came to light. That had been vastly amusing, seeing her there, frightened out of her wits. 

         However, what had not been amusing was the fact that, that _girl thought that she could just walk in to my house and tell me that she was _sorry._ As though saying that she was sorry—and supposedly _meaning _it—could lift the curse from the Sohma's. She had come in that day with such clear intentions, and I doubt very seriously that even she knew what she was going to say to me. Even so, there she had been, sitting in front of me, apologizing for whatever deeds she thought that she needed to apologize. I lost track of the number of things she _should _be contrite for. _

         These were stupid, stupid women. I would not relinquish my control and they would not—_could not—save the cursed Sohma's._

         And anyway, the real amusement of the entire family was Kana's rejection. I still remember that day that she came in to ask to marry Hatori. She had been so cheerful and anticipative; there was nothing more that I would have liked to do than to slap that look off of her face. How dare she come to me, the one who suffers for them all, to ask for happiness for one of my subordinates? Both women irritated me constantly. Idly, I thought that I was being very compassionate to both women, allowing them to live as they do.

         Without my assistance, Kana would still be living with Hatori, saddened at the deed that she had done to his eye, and Tohru would have never known the _truth about Kyou. Kana would, even now, be sitting with her hands over her eyes, crying, "gomen, gomen". If it weren't for her save-the-world attitude and the thought that she could revive the Sohma's, Hatori's eye would not be as it is now. I wanted her to live with that thought for the rest of her days, but then I realized—it was tremendously more fun to have her agonize over a past that she could never remember. _

         Both women owed me and I intend to collect very soon. Furthermore, since Kana seemed to have an earlier date with me, I suppose that she would be the first that I will collect from. She will abhor the day that she thought to oust my supremacy. I smile brutally at her; she _really_ was a poor thing.

         Akito was one of those people whose thoughts never quite reached his eyes. The man was as unpredictable as a tsunami. Every time he looked at someone it was as though he could read into their thoughts and know all their weak points. Kana had to admit that that was definitely the most frightening aspect about him. She had also heard stories that he had the ability to freeze someone's memories so that they would never remember things that he did not like. He played with people like they were toys sent to him by Kami and Kana didn't want to think what he could do to her.__

         "Katsuya tells me that you've frequently had bad dreams," Akito punctuated, clearly amused.

         Kana hesitated, not willing to share too much information with him. However, there was one thing that she had never been called and that was rude, "Yes. The same dream keeps coming back to me at nights."

         Akito snorted again and looked at Kana and his eyebrow rose and he mused out loud, "Well, isn't that interesting. Tell me about these 'dreams'."

         Kana frowned at Akito; his disposition about this whole affair was turning this into a circus event. "Well, I guess 'dream' is a bad way to put it. I just have these feelings . . . like something isn't right in my life anymore. Like I've lost something that I don't have."

         Akito burst out laughing and shook his head, his shoulders still shaking with mirth, "My dear, you've been under tremendous stress. Perhaps you need to take more than a week off." With this statement, he chuckled under his breath and stood up, obviously bored with where the conversation was headed.

         Katsuya frowned at Akito from his seat, not liking where the conversation had been going. Everything that Akito mentioned seemed to turn into a huge event for him or he paid it no heed. Katsuya did not appreciate his wife's feelings being thrown about so easily, but far be it for him to open his mouth to the head of the household. Sometimes, though, he'd just like to get his hands around Akito's neck—

         "Katsuya, Kana tells me you own a small grocery store. How is that going for you?" Katsuya noticed by Akito's tone that he neither cared nor was very interested, but he felt it necessary to ask out of politeness. It was amazing the bounds the man would go for simple amusement from other people. Katsuya also thought it was disgusting.

         "Good, I suppose, business is finally picking up." What Katsuya really wanted to tell him was that he could take his politeness and shove it up his—

         "I almost forgot to mention, Kana," Akito started, waiting for her eyes to meet his.

         When Kana looked up from her hands in her lap, she saw the sinister grin that had been plastered to Akito's face and visibly shuddered. Akito either didn't notice or didn't care enough about her, but he continued on in his oblivious manner. "I met an old friend of yours who happens to by _dying for a visit to see you sometime."_

         Kana frowned, unsure what Akito's game had turned into. "An old fr-friend?"

         "Mm," Akito started, "He was very adamant and you know how men are. I insist you meet him, he does miss you so."

         When Kana started to visibly shake at the mention of an old friend, Akito just smiled slightly, amused again at the unexpected turn of events. Kana was the easiest creature to torment and it was almost shameful the way he continued to play with her to get a reaction from her.

         "Akito, as much as my wife would love to visit an old friend, the stress _has been unduly great upon her. So perhaps at a later date she could visit this—"_

         Kana shook her head, "No. I will meet him." Akito cheered in his head; Kana had too much common sense to think that this was all coincidence.

         "Very well, perhaps tomorrow at say, eleven?" At the smile that spread across Kana's face Akito walked to the door, pleased with the events of that day.


End file.
